Hōko Kuwashima
Hōko Kuwashima (桑島 法子; born December 12, 1975 in Kanegasaki, Iwate, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Bleach (2012) - Suì-Fēng (eps355-366) *Chobits (2002) - Minoru Kokubunji *D.Gray-man (2006) - Lala *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010-2011) - Cutemon, Nene Amano, Lilithmon, Taiki's Mother *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Nene Amano, Lilithmon (ep1) *Fate/stay night (2006) - Mordred (ep21) *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Shinobu Kokonoe *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2009-2010) - Sango *Iron Man (2010) - Maria (ep6) *Kekkaishi (2006-2007) - Yomi Kasuga *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Kaede Tanimoto *Natsume's Book of Friends (2008) - Hotaru (ep8) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Yōhime *Sankarea (2012) - Head Maid Satsuki *X (2001-2002) - Satsuki Yatōji 'Anime Specials' *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Going Merry 'Movies' *Clannad The Movie (2007) - Tomoyo Sakagami *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Cashier Lady *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Rosé Thomas *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) - Sango *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Sango *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Sango *Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) - Sango *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Yuki Mori 'OVA' *AIKa ZERO (2009) - Neena Hagen *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2013-2014) - Rachel Stanley/Castor 'Web Anime' *7Seeds (2019) - Mitsuru Kagurazaka (ep5) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 2 (2007) - Mizuchi Asakura *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 3 (2008) - Mizuchi Asakura 'Picture Drama' *Aria: The Origination (2008) - Atora Monteverdi (ep2) Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2006) - Enju *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Chika, Kliana Rimskaya *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (1999) - Latoya *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Suì-Fēng *Clannad (2004) - Tomoyo Sakagami *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Kasumi *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Kasumi, Phase 4 *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patroller *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Female Researcher *Flame of Recca: Final Burning (2004) - Aoi Kagura *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Devil of the Red Elixir (2004) - Rosé Thomas *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Yuria *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Lucy Steel *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Lucy Steel *Legaia: Duel Saga (2001) - Maya *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Para-Medic *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Mei Ling *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Para-Medic *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Stella Loussier *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Wang Yi *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Kasumi, Wang Yi *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Going Merry *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Going Merry *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Going Merry *Project X Zone (2012) - Cyrille *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Shiva, Yuria *Shining Blade (2012) - Roselinde, Ein *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Cyrille *Shining Resonance (2014) - Beatrice Irma *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2003) - Presea Combatir *Tales of Symphonia: Knight of Ratatosk (2008) - Presea Combatir *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Presea Combatir *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Isara Gunther *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Isara Gunther *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Isara Gunther *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Celes Chere *XenobladeX (2015) - Elma Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors